


Breath of Life

by billie33gd



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki: Featuring the Avengers, brief avenger loki, cosmic entity, kind of romanticish, the tesseract - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie33gd/pseuds/billie33gd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knew his life would be nonexistent after the events of Manhattan.</p><p>But a young child, eyes bright and curious, never finds him frightening when the Tesseract sends him back years before he fell.</p><p>Loki finds his ideals changing as he learns the meaning of what it is to care for someone who always finds the best in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summer 2001:**

“Mom, why did Thalia say I’m different?” The seven year old asked, brown eyes full of too much sadness for a girl her age.

“What are you talking about Laila?” Her mother asked, watching her. “You are no different than anyone else.”

“But she and her friends said that I’m a mistake. That I’m just a really stupid and weak kid.”

“Oh Laila,” Her mother pulled her close, finally feeling her shoulder dampen with Laila’s tears. “You are not weak Laila. You are strong in your own way.”

“Even daddy favors Thalia.” The young girl frowned. “She is the soccer star, and softball champion in his eyes…”

“Listen to me.” Her mother brushed a stray curl back. “You may not be like Thalia. But you are amazing in your own way. You are much better in school than your sister, and you are so brilliant Laila. Remember what you made for me last year? Remember rebuilding your fathers computer? No six year old I know can do that Laila. You are special.”

“Okay.” She nodded, hugging her mother tighter. But even for her age, Laila understood that she was always going to be in the shadow of her ten year old sister. It was unavoidable. She was smaller, thinner, and favored learning to read or school over sports.

“Don’t worry honey.” Her mother kissed her hair gently, pulling the blanket up. “Sleep well, and let me know if you need any help okay?”

“Goodnight mom.” Laila smiled, resting her dark curls on the pillow. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She stood up, and closed the door softly behind her.

Laila huffed, staring up at the ceiling that glowed with stars. Sleep was often a loss for the small child. Finally, her eyelids were growing heavy in the darkness when she heard a loud crash outside.

The house was eerily dark as she snuck through the long hallway to the back door downstairs. There was a glowing blue light, brighter than she had ever seen before, yet her eyes couldn’t be adverted. Her feet carried her outside to the lights source, finding a blue cube sitting snug in the dirt.

Laila had never seen anything like it in her life. Why hadn’t her parents heard the crash? Why hadn’t her sister, whose senses were much higher than her own, seen the brightest light shine into her room?

Her small fingers reached out, touching the glowing cube and a surge of energy flowed through her body, jolting her back to the ground. That seemed, odd, for a cube to do.

“Ah, young child. I would not touch that again. It would suit you very ill.” A dark voice spoke from the shadows. The girl’s eyes snapped in the direction of the voice, determined to keep calm.

“What is that?” She asked, catching her breath and feeling a tingling in her fingers and palms.

“Ooo, such a brilliant question,” The man spoke again, stepping out of the shadows. Laila gasped at the sight of him.

He was tall, far to tall if she were to stand beside him. The long, curved horns at the top of his head made the his height rise even higher. She could see dark hair poking out of the back, and gold armor glittered in the glowing light of the cube.

He dropped a piece of metal onto the ground that looked like a muzzle, and some chains. Staring her down the man raised his head, deciding that the young girl was not a threat.

“Tell me, young Midgardian, what is your name?” He asked darkly, keeping his distance from her.

“Laila. My name is Laila Smith.” She answered, standing back up, not phased by tall man in front of her. “What’s yours?”

“I am Loki of Asgard,” He answered, eyeing her suspiciously. She was rather small compared to himself. “You are not frightened?”

“I really like your name. And your helmet, Loki.” She answered smiling, and looking back at the cube. “Did god send you?”

“My dear child, I am a god.” Loki chuckled evilly, but the girl didn’t notice. “And you have every right and should be frightened. I am a powerful God at that. I was not sent by a man your culture created for redemption.”

“I was hoping that he or the Easter Bunny would send me a friend by now.” Laila huffed, sitting on a near by log and frowning. “I’m seven and have no friends.”

Loki hesitated. It was unwise to comfort a child. A mortal one at that. But seeing the sadness etched across her face reminded him of his childhood with Thor, and not having any friends to count on.

“If you are a God, why are you on Earth? Are you protecting something like the Angels do?” She asked when he finally sat beside her on the log. Laila wasn’t frightened of the man with the horns, or the cube of light. In fact she rather liked his voice and helmet.

“I was traveling with my brother to return to Asgard, where our kind is from.” He found himself answering. “That cube reacted, sending me here and him elsewhere.”

“You don’t sound very happy about going home.”

“You’re very adequate for a six year old mortal.” He retorted. “But I sense a familiarity in you. Tell me Laila, most children would have been hiding or running to tell their family that a strange creature was lurking in their place of rest. How are you not frightened of me?”

“You’ve done nothing to scare me.” She smiled. “And I wanted something for myself. Thalia would have been inside by now telling mom and dad that I was befriending a stranger.”

“Your kind has a saying, ‘Don’t speak with strangers.’ Does that not apply to you?”

“If I left, they wouldn’t really notice. I am invisible when my sister is around.” Laila sighed, her head hanging sadly. “What is your world like? Do you have flying buildings or, or am I just seeing you this way because you want me to see you this way?”

“Child, I am as I look.” Loki waved his had, armor and helmet disappearing into the night.

“Woah! How did you do that!?” Her eyes widened and her head whipped around. “Where did it go? Are you a wizard God? Like Merlin?”

“Where I am from, young Midgardian, magic and science are one in the same. I do not know of this Merlin you speak of.” His nose wrinkled in annoyance. Why is she comparing him to something he not know of?

“He is a wizard in the time of King Arthur. The Knights of the Round Table?” She asked, but his head shook, looking oddly at her. “You really aren’t from around here.”

“And I suspect out of my time as well. The year is two thousand and one, is it not?” He asked, rising up again, only to have Laila follow his actions.

“July seventeenth to be exact.” She answered, gazing up at this man. He stopped, following suit, and gazing at the young girl in front of him. Light brown eyes and dark brown hair. Her personality reminded him much of himself as a child, and he winced at the thought.

“Your perception of time is well.” He stood at the cube, gazing at it. Why hadn’t it reacted to her? Was she special in some way? Was this the legend that had been floating around for a millennia?

“That would make a really cool night light. Or science project.” Laila’s voice came from behind him, and he felt a tug on his tunic. She was slightly frightened of what the cube might do to her again. He could sense it, but she still was not frightened of him. Hesitantly, Loki reached back, setting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her forward.

“You need not be frightened.” He knelt, arm reaching across her small shoulders. “This is mostly an self sustaining energy source, but a tool of destruction if used that way. It sent me here, and I must use it to get back home as well.”

“To Asgard, right?” She asked. “Is that very far?”

“It is.” He nodded. Loki knew that he shouldn’t be telling her any of this. But he saw much of himself in her, and for some reason, he didn’t want someone else ending up as he had.

“Can I go with you?” Laila’s eyes were full of promise. “Please? I’m certain that I would fit in better there.”

“I cannot allow that. Mortals are really not allowed where I am from. I do not want that for you Laila.” He turned to face her, watching her eyes sadden. He could not tell why he wanted her safe. Maybe it was because she wasn’t judging him. Or she wasn’t scared. “I want you to stay safe in this realm. Can you do that?”

“You can’t leave so soon! You, you just got here.” She frowned, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shocked, Loki hugged the young girl back. He hated when people touched him. It was a weakness, but with her, it felt okay. She knew nothing of what he has done, or what he will do in her future, and that innocence made him happy. The innocence of a child.

“Here,” He pulled back a little, and pulled something from around his neck. “If you keep this, I will be able to watch over you from wherever I am. In any time or place.”

Laila bowed her head slightly, the chain fitting easily over her small head. She looked at the symbol carved into the metal. Two snakes with tails intertwined.

“That is my symbol. The snake. They can be frightening, but they are wise and powerful, and a little mischievous.” Loki smiled, anger from the events of his recent past forgotten for these moments.

The seven year old nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek as a thank you. He was taken aback by the gesture, but did not scare away.

“Laila Smith,” Loki stood, his armor and helmet returning as he walked toward the cube. “It was an honor for our paths to cross. I wish you a safe life.”

“Will I see you again Mr. Loki?” Laila asked, on the verge of tears. She did not want to cry. Why was she even crying? She did not know this man, or god, rather.

“If fate will allow so, then I do hope for the day we meet again.” He nodded. “But for now, goodbye young Laila. Be safe.”

“Goodbye.” Laila waved, holding the pendent for her life. With sad eyes, Loki took the cube with a gloved hand, and light surrounded him. She watched the light grow brighter around his body until there was no more of him. Just the vast darkness in the backyard, and a small crater where the cube had landed.

Her feet eventually carried her back to her bed. As she lay on the pillow, she wondered if what had just happened was real, or a dream. If the pendent was still around her neck in the morning, she would know that it was real. And no one would tell her otherwise.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summer 2010:**

Laila slowly rose from her bed, tired, but sleep refusing to come. It was dark, warm, and the night just felt odd. She stretched, reading the clock through her blurred vision. It was midnight, and now exactly July seventeenth.

Quietly, she jumped from her bed, and rushed to her window. Would he be there again? The man with the horns that plagued her dreams and thoughts?

“Of course not,” She whispered, falling back onto her bed and curling up.

Ever since that night nine years ago, he visited Laila around midnight on this day. He would tell her stories of his world, and where he was in the universe. And each year she grew to love the god even more. He encouraged her learning. He enjoyed the inventions she created, and mostly liked to just sit, and talk with her. About college mostly, (she was at Culver University at the moment, studying their tech and learning more and more at her young age.)

Three years ago, the god stopped. She didn’t know why, though it made her angry and sad. He was her only real friend, one that would sit and listen. Tell her that she was better than her sister, but not to become to involved with being angry.

He always told her that anger was okay, but it was a terrible thing to let rule over you. It blinds you, and turns you into a completely different person.

She was more angry with him for disappearing. Even when her parents and sister told her that he wasn’t real, that she only imagined him, Laila  _knew_ that he was real. The visits and the physical pendent she wore proudly _made_  it real, and no one was going to tell her other wise.

They told her it was a figment of staying up for days, messing with her technology specs. Or her addiction to coffee and red bull causing her to see things.

Laila just laughed at all of their attempts. She wasn’t crazy. She was a genius, but not a crazy one. Wasn’t her forte.

“ _Laila_ ,” A mysterious voice whispered, causing her to sit up. It was familiar, almost unmistakable.

“Hello?” Laila whispered back, head turning to find the source. Nothing was in her room, but instinct carried her back to the place from nine years ago. “Is there anyone out here?”

Another flash of light caused Laila to cover her eyes. It was brighter than before, and there was no cube near by. But in front of her was the horned man. Instead of looking strong and confident as before, he looked weak and in pain. He doubled over onto the ground, wincing.

“Are, are you okay?” Her voice grew quiet as her body knelt beside his. Instinctively, her hands reached out to him. It was him. It was really Loki from all those years ago.

“That was not my finest battle.” Loki answered, his breathing still heavy as his fingers dug into the dirt. “What year is it?”

“I don’t think that’s an issue.” Laila answered, her hands contacting the gold armor. “You’re injured.”

“Small price to pay.” He responded quietly, his head turning in her direction. It was not what he expected and his eyes grew wide. “Pray tell, what is the year?”

“Two thousand and ten.” She answered as Loki pulled away. He looked, well, surprised.

“I am off then, by three earth years.” He breathed, wincing again. “Sixteen, are you not?”

Laila nodded, noticing blood forming under his nose and shining of the golden armor.

“Fear not child, for I am fine. I have sustained worse injuries at the hand of my brother than these pathetic ones.”

“Who were you fighting? Why where you fighting?” Laila’s eyes widened, almost frightened of what might have happened to him. “Does this have anything to do with the myths? Because, I really didn’t think you were capable of that.”

The god chuckled at her tone and smiled.

“An alien race that is not happy with my past actions.” He responded, lying back against giant rock that must have been newer, for he didn’t remember it. “And myths? Child, your kind has created false accusations of me. No children.”

“Please at least let me get a first aid kit.” She practically begged, hating seeing him injured.

“I am only out of energy dear one. My wounds are healing as we speak.” A breath escaped loudly. Laila stood and ran inside, avoiding saying anything to him. Loki didn’t follow her, wondering if he had actually frightened the girl away. Innocent thoughts don’t last forever.

“Drink this,” She held a cup out, surprising him. “And here is some food. It will help. I don’t care that you’re a god. At least I can do something.”

Loki hesitantly took them from her, watching her cautiously. Her hair was longer, still as curly as his last visit. She was taller, thinner and her eyes had the same gentle color that often reminded him of someone else.

“You are angry, but still not frightened. Why have I not frightened you away?” He asked, tasting the odd food she handed to him. “I am no hero,”

“I know barely anything about your world. I know barely anything about you, but you have never once harmed me. You listened to me, even if you showed up only once a year.” Laila whispered, setting her hands on her hips. “I’m just not scared of someone who hasn’t been unkind to me. And you’re basically an alien. Which is awesome.”

“Even if I have been unkind to others?” Loki rolled his eyes and looked away into the dense dark sky behind her.

“I don’t believe that.” Her eyes followed his. “You don’t seem the type of man to be angry and unkind to innocent people.”

Loki sighed, deciding it not best to tell her. She would find out on her own.

“Your perceptions are very innocent.” He added.

“Innocence isn’t a bad thing.” Laila sat beside him and gazed up into the stars. “How many other races are there, besides us? I mean, there has to be. You exist. So therefore, others do.”

“I am impressed.” He nodded in approval. “Millions upon millions. The race I fought were known as the Chitauri. I have something they needed. But would not give up.”

“The cube, right?” Laila answered without thinking.

“Yes,” He looked at her, surprised. “What did it show you? You touched it those years ago.”

“Nothing then.”

“Are you still dreaming?” Loki asked, remembering. She mentioned dark dreams before. Dreams a mortal should not be having.

“Almost every night, as before. It’s shown me other worlds, but I don’t know if it’s real. If I think about it to hard, the power in my neighborhood fluxes, and I have shut it down. And I know it’s me. My sister mentioned my eyes glowing at one point.” She pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. Her voice grew in distaste at the mention of her sister.

“I was afraid of that. The Tesseract, it,” He paused, for once feeling terrible for subjecting Laila to something that might be a problem later in life. In these years he grew fond of the human. Never wanting to harm her, and never wanting her to be harmed at the hands of others. “It grows on you sometimes. Though I cannot explained what it has done to you. I suspect it has given you a great power of some sort.”

“Is that why you never came back?” Laila whispered, her voice full of sadness.

Could he answer her truthfully? Could he tell her that he was being chased throughout the universe because of the cruel deeds he unleashed on this planet in her future? That he was in exile? That his brother was still after him, as well as others from his realm? Or a dangerous group of immortals were constantly on his tail? Loki knew that befriending someone was dangerous. But befriending a mortal girl, weak at that, put her in a danger that he did not want.

Contrary to the belief of others, the god had grown in his exile and punishments. And finding this sad girl years ago had brought out a side of him that only his brother saw, and saw briefly.

“Some of the things I have done have set forward a chain of events, and I did not want you subjected.” He answered. “Though I am on the run, they can still find you. Which is why I limited it to once a year. But having the ability to do what you can is not why I stopped my visits.”

“What can I do?” Laila stood up, anger evident in her voice. “There have been times I’ve had to run away from school because I blew out multiple light bulbs. Or a person bounced off some invisible shield when I was angry. I don’t know what’s going on! Well, I sort of figured I can control energy, but I don’t understand it, and I understand everything!!”

A light bulb in the porch light blew, followed by a couple street lamps. Laila was not phased by this, and attempted to calm her breathing down. Loki  found himself standing, and approached her slowly. She was more powerful then he had thought, and he could sense the Tesseract in her. Prolonged exposure to it had made him ultra sensitive to the radiation.

“If I am not mistaken, you are absorbing the energy of the electricity around you. Do you remember what I told you about the cube?” Loki asked, standing right beside her.

“That it was a self-sustaining energy source or a tool for destruction.” She breathed, eyes still closed tightly and her hands balled up into fists. “I know it could absorb energy from the dreams I’ve had.”

“I knew it had affected you.” He shook his head. Why hadn’t he picked up on it before? “I just didn’t know how much. But your eyes, they can change color if you use your ability. It is a vast amount.”

“Does that mean I might die?” Laila asked, her voice calm and eyes still tightly shut.

“Fear not Laila. The radiation won’t harm you. Your body is handling it very well.” Loki circled her. She could be a useful weapon to him. He could train her to fight his battles, to fight his enemies and-

Loki shook his head violently. That was a terrible idea. He couldn’t let someone who believed in his kindness suffer at his own hands.

Not this time.

“You just need to learn how to control it.” He spoke harshly, but calmed his voice. Loki’s armor disappeared into the night as he reached out, lightly lifting her chin with his fingers. “It is okay to open your eyes child. No harm will befall you. I promise.”

Laila did, finding Loki’s touch comforting and soothing. He was observing her, his eyes dark, yet curious. The familiarity of his eyes calmed her even more. Why would he think she thought of harm?

“You’re not going to age like others.” Loki started, hands now behind his back. “The Tesseract was created many centuries ago by Odin of Asgard and he had it until it was lost on this planet in Norway. There it was hidden for years for the safety of the human race. When it was in the hands of a being named Red Skull, it was used for destruction until it was found later and my brother and I were using it to get home.”

“How were you abandoned here in the first place?” Laila asked, finally calmed down enough.

“That is a story for another time. I do no know how much time I have now to teach you. But you need to learn this, for your own good.” Loki waved his hand, two circular objects appearing in mid air in front of them. “These are made from Uru, which is virtually indestructible. But they can help control the spikes of energy you absorb when you are angry. They will also help you wield your power. They are of my creation and can only be removed by you or myself.”

“You created these?” Her eyes gazed upon them in awe. “How, why, did you do this?”

“When you touched the Tesseract a few years ago, I sensed the radiation. I wasn’t sure up until three years ago, especially when you described the dreams to me. But I mostly developed them so you could control what you do. Without accidentally harming others.” He spoke sadly.

Loki took them from floating and offered his hand to Laila. It wasn’t uncommon for him to initiate physical contact. Especially with her. Though he hated to be touched by others, her contact always seem to calm and comfort him.

The bracelets clipped easily into place, fitting perfectly and not moving. They could be worn over sleeves if needed and could turn into a full on glove as well. He explained that the energy flowing through her would be easily channeled to the bracelets and would be able to form an energy shield when needed among other things.

“Why would you do this for me?” Her voice was so quiet that even Loki could barely hear her in the quiet night. “I’m nothing but an insignificant human on this godforsaken planet. I’m not even a child of my parents. I’m useless, according to everyone else. A brilliant waste of brains. Adopted and forgotten. I should be that to you.”

“Being adopted makes you no less a person.” Loki spoke quietly, the subject hitting closer to his rapidly beating heart than he wanted. “It makes you no less a brilliant mind, no less a human. I should know. I do this because there is promise in you, that I never will have. You are not insignificant, and you can show others that.”

The words he spoke went straight to her heart and Laila with all her might reached out and hugged the man like she had never hugged anyone. His response was slow, but his arms wrapped around her, embracing her back.

“You have to leave now, don’t you?” She asked, finally breaking away from him. He looked almost sad.

“I must. I have been missing for far too long.” Loki answered, stepping away. “Use the bracelets well. And keep the necklace on. It lets me know that you are safe.”

“Will I see you again?” Laila looked away, not wanting him to see her tears.

“I do not know child. But can you do one thing for me?” He asked, watching her head nod slowly. Reaching out, the god lifted her chin, wiping the tears away gently. “New York, please stay away from Manhattan in two years. Around the spring. There are dangerous events that are to happen, and I do not wish for you to be in danger Laila Smith. Please be safe…”

Laila watched his armor reappear as his palm rested upon her cheek. A bright light cascaded around him before he was gone again. She knew that sadness wasn’t a good option, but going to bed that morning, she cried until sleep washed over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting to post. I've been posting this also on the thfrustration tumblr site.
> 
> So look at that. Loki came back, and he seems a bit different, doesn't he?
> 
> Well, let me know. As of now, the story is completed, I am just making changes, so updates will be a little longer so ensure I've done them correctly.
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter!!


	3. Chapter Three

**July 2014:**

“Come on, I know you can do better Smith!” Natasha shouted, taking the girl down once more. “What’s on your mind?”

“I just,” She paused not bothering to stand up. “Today is an important day. Or rather midnight is for me. And I’ve had too much going on. With Fury demanding me back in the lab to mess with something of Stark’s tech he got his hands on-”

“Wait, anniversary of some sort? You’re not married are you?” She offered Laila a hand, helping her back to her feet.

“No, not married. Probably won’t be if I keep this job up.” Laila chuckled, adjusting her shirt and necklace. “Just some important stuff. And my robot.”

“You mean _IT_? You’re little pet.” The woman chuckled. “Well, you did do _better_ today, but we still need to work on you weapon handling. You’re great at hand to hand, but Fury wants us up to date with weapons. After the incident a couple years ago…”

“You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. I understand. But it does get lonely.” Laila smiled softly. But it wasn’t a true smile. She knew what happened. She hacked the database long enough to read into it.

Point was, she knew what happened, and who was involved. Her heart sank as she touched the pendant secured on the chain around her neck. She didn’t want to believe it.

No one was really allowed to openly talk about it, and if asked, the subject was changed. All the others knew was that many had died, and the team Avengers was created and saved the entire planet and Manhattan from being destroyed.

“I guess I will see you back tomorrow for training?”

“Of course Natasha. Thank you.” She nodded, walking to the main locker room to grab her purse.

Of all the things in this world, Laila never thought she would be recruited into a ‘government’ agency, as she told her father. But Nick Fury had seen something in her when the Hulk incident happened at Culver University a couple years ago. Laila didn’t run. She helped others get away, and had tried to delay the attack on the Hulk as much as possible.

One phone call was made, and she was interning under Phil Coulson, who thought she was still a kid, until his untimely death. After the Manhattan Incident (as it was now dubbed) she was recruited to become an agent, helping develop the technology basics and working from labs. It felt like home to her. From there Clint Barton had seen Laila fight off a man twice her size (attempting to steal the teleportation devices they were studying) to help him and persuaded Fury to set her in training for hand to hand and weapon combat.

Arriving in her apartment, Laila quickly ran to the shower, then cooked a small meal. Alone. As it’s been for the past few years.

Her mother passed away the Christmas after the last time Loki had visited, causing her father to become and alcoholic. Thalia was away to college on a tennis scholarship, ignoring Laila’s cries for help. She decided that running away was best, and ended up staying at Culver University permanently as a technology specialist with the help of an inheritance from her mother.

Life was good. There were no men in her life, not really any friends, say for a couple of neighbors and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents closer to her age. But distance was a requirement for Laila. After a few years of learning to control and perfect energy, it was safer to keep people in the dark about her ‘abilities’.

What bothered her mostly was the constant dreams of the Tesseract and Loki. She hadn’t seen him since that night four years ago, but constantly dreamed of him. Her head couldn’t process if it was actually him trying to get in contact with her, or just her imagination. After all, he did make a promise to protect her.

She researched him after the Tesseract incident, as she called it. All notes had been destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D., for safety reasons. But it nagged her. Looking through some of that footage, Laila knew that it was Loki, but not _her_ Loki. The cube had sent him back in time. She was sure of that.

At first it bothered her. Knowing the greatest enemy of the agency she worked with. But something inside told her the god she knew was no longer the god from a couple years ago. If he was, Laila would be long gone. Dead or a dangerous enemy of the universe.

People can change.

A loud knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. Peeking through the spy hole, she saw no one.

“Probably the stupid neighbor kids.” She mumbled and turned, letting out a startled cry at the man standing in her apartment.

“I do not believe I am your neighbor.” The all to familiar voice spoke, smirk evident in his smile. Laila covered her mouth, breathing heavily and sinking to the floor.

Loki was standing a few feet away from Laila in full armor.

“I could have killed you!” She finally breathed out, rising to her feet.

“But you didn’t.” He retorted, another smirk upon his lips. “I’ve been keeping my eye on you, Laila Smith.”

“Why didn’t you come back? It’s been four years, and you choose now?” She asked, trying to keep her composure. “What did I ever do to, to turn you away from me? Or were there other things occupying your time?”

“You grew up Laila. And I wasn’t sure if your views on myself had changed with growing up. I did what I had to ensure your safety regarding your abilities, but much has happened in your four years.”

“For my, safety.” Laila paused, calming down enough to look at Loki. He hadn’t aged a day since their last encounter, and the only difference was his shorter hair and armor. It was damaged, shined less, and was caked in old blood. This didn’t feel like the man who tried to destroy the city. This was a calmer, more, sad version of what she saw. “How long has it been for you?”

“Long enough. I needed to make sure you were safe, and I stopped jumping. It was wearing down on me.”

“Oh,”

“It was not because of you, dear child.” He spoke in a whisper, approaching her cautiously.

“I am no longer a child.” She raised an eyebrow, motioning a hand over herself. “Twenty now, in fact.”

“Still very young.” He gave a nod. Something was a little different this time. He was holding a scepter, similar, yet different to the one in the Manhattan Attack. His features were softer, like relief when seeing someone safe after a long time.

“You said I wouldn’t age like regular humans. Am I going to be sixty and still look thirty?”

“Your body will be thirty as well. The cosmic energy slows aging, and you will heal faster than normal, as I believe you have already discovered.”

“It was a training mission…” Laila muttered, moving away from the door to her kitchen. Closer to a phone. Just in case. “And someone happen to break my leg.”

“This, I do happen to know. You healed in a matter of days, correct?” He smirked, waving his hand. The armor and horns disappeared, and the staff shrunk down. It didn’t surprise Laila. After what she’s witnessed, it felt, well, normal.

“Yep.” She nodded. “And these,” Her wrists displayed the bracelets fully. “Have been a life saver on more than one occasion. I have never used them in front of someone.”

“They haven’t reacted incorrectly, have they?” Loki approached her, gently taking a wrist in his had and examined his work. She didn’t hesitate.

This couldn’t be the god that raged on two years ago.

“No. The shield works very well and I’ve experimented in absorbing other types of energy with them. I can store it, and release it later if needed. I don’t use the blasters though. I haven’t tried it, and I don’t want to harm anyone if I can help it.”

“The blasters are more of a fail safe if you can’t protect yourself any longer. But they only work in full gloved form.” His fingers brushed lightly over the metal, the entire bracelet forming a glove over her hand and forearm. “Have you taken them off at all?”

“Only when I had my first few combat sessions in S.H.I.E.L.D. But I felt really sick when I didn’t have them on.” The metal felt normal over her hand.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.…” He whispered, his tone low and quiet. “They know nothing of me, correct?”

“Well, they do. _I’ve_ never mentioned you to anyone. Loki, I, I know.” Her eyes averted his, looking upon their feet. She could feel the temperature drop in an instant.

Snapping her eyes back up, Laila watched Loki grind his teeth together, causing her to pull away from his sudden anger. She examined his eyes become darker, before he turned his back, facing away with slumped shoulders.

“I knew it would not last. Do not look child.” He seethed, as Laila came closer, ignoring his protests. He fell halfheartedly to his knees, shaking with what she could guess as anger or disappointment. “It would be unwise to see me in this state. I am a monster, as you have already learned.”

Laila disregarded the comment, kneeling in front of his slightly shaking form. Her hand reached for Loki’s shoulder, before his shot up and grabbed her wrist. She looked down, feeling the coolness of his hand against her skin, examining the dark blue spreading down to his fingertips.

“I’m not frightened.” Laila whispered, bringing her other hand to his lowered cheek. Loki’s breath caught, and just for a second, Laila thought he might choose disappear.

He lifted his head slowly, revealing his face. As she had witnessed, the eyes had turned dark crimson and skin was a beautiful dark blue, just as she suspected. The look of sadness was etched among his features, forcing Laila to hold his face there. She watched, his skin turning pale once again from her hands.

“This is a form I despise, young Laila.” Loki spoke quietly, eyes not meeting hers. He had to know she wasn’t scared. But the girl couldn’t tell. “It doesn’t feel natural. It feels, exhausting, and terrible.”

“I accept you either way Loki of Asgard. From what I have heard and seen, I, I should be angry. But I’m not. The version of you in the databases, it’s not the version I see here. That Loki would have killed me, or better yet, turned me into a weapon. You’ve done no such thing.” Laila smiled slightly, fingers tracing his jaw lightly. Her mind was reeling, surprised that she was so accepting. But she just knew. She knew that he had changed. Something had changed him.

Even if deep in the back of her mind, there was still that _doubt_. That any day, at any time, this man, this god, could take her.

She could feel his thoughts burning in the foremost part of her mind. How he thought, and thought of how bad an idea this was. How much danger was he putting her in, just to see her eyes again? Or to feel her small arms wrapping him in a hug? Or to even bask in the brilliance of her mind? The information she knew of him would surely have her killed, no doubt.

How she was just still so innocent in Loki’s eyes. That she was no longer ignorant of what he had done, and still trusted him, even though many humans have died at his own hunger for power. Even if she may be older, more mature, more knowledgeable, he couldn’t un-see the child that loved him for just being the mystical horned man.

(This experience was new, and yet, Laila could remember _feeling_ all these things as a child. Always feeling _his_ mind, and _his_ emotions.)

Laila brushed her small nose against his, throwing caution into the wind. Her mouth captured Loki’s, his lips warm and soft to the touch as her fingers traced lightly over his jaw, sending a delicate shiver through his body. She noticed his hands tremble against her sides, unsure of how to proceed.

 _Unsure if she wants this_ , Laila felt his thought rush through her mind as she tangled her fingers into Loki’s dark hair. A growl escaped his throat, allowing Laila to experience the pressure of his tongue ghosting her bottom lip.

Loki pulled away suddenly, leaving Laila breathless and empty all in one. His thought process barreled through hers. She felt his mind screaming to take her away. He wanted her, safe, away from here. Away from anything that could harm her.

“I have to leave-” Loki flew up, his armor forming once again around him. The scepter grew longer in his hand, standing taller than even he did.

“What?” She was caught off guard, getting to her feet quickly. “No, you are not doing this to me again. You can’t just leave. Not, not after that!”

Laila advanced in front of him, forcing Loki to look at her.

“I must-”

“I don’t care if I’m in danger, you, you just can’t disappear on me Loki. I won’t let you do that again!”

“I promise I will be back for you Laila Smith.” He breathed, pulling her, crashing his lips against hers again. It was desperate, and rough, leaving both breathless. Laila gripped his tunic tighter, heart beating faster, praying as he pulled away again, his mouth red and swollen.

Light flooded around Loki as Laila felt her eyes water silently. His hand grasped hers tightly, bright eyes pleading, asking for forgiveness.

“Never doubt it.” He whispered, disappearing.

Within seconds, Laila’s phone beeped, the message calling to duty. Emotions, she breathed out, wiping her eyes. Ignoring her emotions while a mission called for her. That’s what she was trained to do.

Laila took a breath, leaving her heart behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted this sooner. My life has been crazy, but lately writing has been my only outlet. Thank you for those reading, and I have so much written and even more plans for this story/series in the future. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Four

“Alright, we have two main problems here.” Clint in his Hawkeye persona announced, next to Natasha as Black Widow. “Baron Zemo has been seen in Times Square reeking havoc on civilians, and looking for someone in particular.”

“But that’s not the only issue. Another enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been seen, the one responsible for the attack on Manhattan two years ago. He is an Asgardian by the name of Loki.” Natasha handed Laila a photo.

She grabbed it, trying to act surprised. Why was Loki with Zemo? Why did he leave her apartment to fight of this deranged man?

“How do you know it’s this ‘Loki’ fellow?” She asked casually, trying to convince them that it wasn’t him. So that he could get away, and be safe. “Plus, maybe this is just some mischief, instead of full on planning to take over-”

“It’s unmistakable. We are sure it his him, as Hawkeye and myself has seen him in person. For you, Agent Smith, this is new. But Fury wanted you on the team. And we trust his judgment.”

“Stark and Rodgers are on the scene now with Zemo.” Hawkeye looked out the window. The plane hovered before landing.

“Smith,” Widow stopped her for a moment. “I believe you will do well, but don’t take any chances. One is a God and the other we don’t know much about. If you need to fall back, fall back.”

Laila nodded, the Widow’s words going through her ears. She had her own agenda, and that was personal.

~****~

“Oh, the lovely God has finally shown his face!” A masked man shouted, sword ready.

“Too bad you can no longer show yours Zemo.” The trickster retorted, landing only a few feet away. He spotted the solider and metal man fighting off his henchmen, leaving Zemo to himself.

“Where is what you stole? Where is the Cosmic Cube, Son of Odin?!”

“Now why would I tell you?” He snarled, gripping the staff tightly.

“Because if I don’t find it, I’ll use her.” Zemo laughed, and the god kept a straight face. “I know about your little toy. The mortal you pretend to care for.”

“What use would she be to you?” Loki’s face contorted into anger, holding his staff in the battle ready position.

“You know the legends of the cube Asgardian. You know that you created a cosmic being thirteen years ago, and have been keeping it safe. I now require use of her, and I’m going to get what I want!” Zemo lunged at the trickster, sword held high.

Loki blocked the hit with the staff, using his strength to shove the masked man back. Zemo fell to the ground, but was up within seconds.

“You forget that I am a God, Zemo. Not a puny human like you!” Loki blocked another blow, using the staff to kick and knock the man over.

“Put the sword down Zemo!” A voice shouted, followed by the flash of a red, white, and blue shield.

“Nice to see reindeer games again,” Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit landed in-between the fighting enemies.

“I have nothing against either of you, get out of my fight.” Loki snarled, his anger taking over.

“You show up to our planet again, and start reeking havoc with a partner. Did grape soda here deceive your precious little plans?” Iron Mans suit began to fly until Zemo caught his foot. Something made the mortal powerful. Loki could sense it.

“You’ve experiment with cosmic rays.” Loki finally spoke, a blast emanating from the end of his staff toward Zemo, missing Tony’s foot by a couple centimeters. The Avengers were not his problem right now.

“None has been as successful as your little pet.” He retorted. “Think of all the power you could have if you used her as a weapon.”

Loki’s anger grew, and he was ready to kill Zemo. Kill him for even thinking about using Laila to make himself stronger.

“You will never live to see that day-” Be began, only to be cut off by the mighty Captain America landing in front of him. “Ah, the soldier lost from the past,”

“Put the scepter down Loki. No one needs to die.” He tried to reason, holding his shield up.

“You vain idiotic human,” Loki shot a blast, knocking the Captain down. “My fight is not with you, or your team of lost creatures.”

“We have you both surrounded!” Widow called from behind. She was right. The man of Iron was floating, while the other three surrounded the both of them. But in the distance Loki could distinguish _her_. She was out in the field, ready to fight this battle. His battle…

“Too bad you weren’t smart enough to send her away!” Zemo smirked, using his gravity manipulation to jump in her direction. He landed in front of her, and started speaking to her as he fought against her.

“Cap, help out Smith. We got this.” Tony spoke, landing in front of Loki. “You know how this ends rock of ages. Not good for you-”

“I have no quarrel with your pathetic team.” His lip curled as he blasted the staff, causing the surrounding others to fall to the pavement. He was lenient enough to keep them alive.

“What do you want with me?” Laila cried out, trying to fight the mad man off. Loki watched, making his way toward them. Every shot from his staff missed, in favor of not wanting to injure her.

“I wouldn’t care if you were dead you human. I just want you offer. Did you really think a _god_ would care for _you_? A mere mortal, with no special abilities.” Zemo struck Laila with the hilt of his sword, knocking her to the ground. Her body reacted momentarily lying still on the pavement. Zemo’s hand gripped her neck as he lifted her into the air, using a special glove to attempt to drain her life force. “The only special thing about you was that he created you. How could you believe he didn’t want a weapon Laila Smith? Say goodbye to your world, for good.”

Laila’s head grew lighter and her breath shortened. She really had no idea how to fight this, this thing off. Suddenly, her feet hit the floor, as did Zemo’s body. She could make out the breathing, but it was shallow. He was out cold.

“Are you alright Laila?” She heard his voice, and looked up at Loki. Anger filled her chest as she stood, gloves forming perfectly over her hands.

“You, you’re a liar!” Laila shouted, voice cracking. The girl wasn’t just angry. She felt betrayed and used. “Trying to make be believe that you weren’t a bad person, and then treating me like I was important to you. I was willing to think you had changed! What were you really getting at, huh?”

“Let me explain-”

“You have no right to explain!” Her voice grew, and she threw a punch in his direction. His staff blocked it, but he didn’t harm her. He couldn’t. Laila fought Loki, each hit being blocked until she finally blasted a force field around her, throwing him back. “You used me. As an experiment from the beginning. I’ve been stuck with this ability, but you just wanted a weapon. He explained it all to me Loki! All of it!”

“What he told you was not the truth.” Loki breathed. He knew he could fight her if he allowed it. He could harm her, and stop her, but he refrained. It was her anger and confusion lashing out at him.

Picking the staff up from the ground, Laila pushed her foot roughly against his chest plate, the blade pressing against the gods neck..

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t tear your throat open.” She whispered viciously, tears falling from her eyes. They were glowing in anger and the force field expanded around her, covering them both.

“There is not a single reason why you should not. I deserve to die for my acts against the universe.” Loki breathed slowly, the tip of the blade barely grazing his skin.

“What made me so special? Why did you come to my home thirteen years ago?” Her grip tightened on the staff, the blade cutting just enough to draw blood. This couldn’t be happening to her. Not right now.

“Agent Smith, put the staff down.” The Captain spoke up from outside her force field. Laila reluctantly pulled it away from his neck and her force field disappeared along with the gloves.

“Get this filth to the Helicarrier.” She spat, shoving her foot against his chest plate once more.

Her mind reeled on the ride back. Zemo was still knocked out and tied up, and Loki was chained and cuffed by Hawkeye. Laila knew she had some explaining to do, especially about the force field and gloves. The thought occurred to throw the bracelets at Loki’s face, but she depended on them to help in dire situations.

Upon reaching base, Laila was ushered to the infirmary. Her cuts had already healed to the doctors disbelief, then she was sent to the conference room.

“Ah, Agent Smith,” Nick Fury wore the same expression as always. No emotion, and she learned to ignore it. “Take a seat.”

Reluctantly she sat, facing him. Natasha, Clint and the Captain were also in the room, looking upon her like she was different.

“After the events of the tonight, I would like to know why one of my newest agents took down a Norse God, developed superpowers, and became the object of an insane mans plan to take control of the universe in less than forty minutes.”

“Coincidence? I am quite known for my brain…” She joked, trying to lessen the tension in the room. It definitely didn’t work.

“I want answers, and I want them now.” His eye narrowed. “You lied about your abilities Agent Smith.”

“Technically it’s none of your business. My abilities aren’t yours, they’re mine. Key word there, mine. All mine.”

“Do you want to know why I recruited you a few years ago? Not only was it your fearless nature in high stress situations, but it was your link to a piece of science we had at the time.”

“The Tesseract, correct?” Laila answered. All four of them gapped at her in awe.

“That was classified information-” Clint began, but Natasha stopped him.

“I take it you want the full story?” She asked, leaning back into the chair.

“That’s why we’re here.” Nick Fury answered, taking a seat. “Please, do continue.”

Laila nodded, explaining her contact with the Tesseract thirteen years ago. As she got older, she learned to control the energy through the bracelets that she designed. She spoke of building them herself, and refrained from any mentions of Loki. She wasn’t stupid enough to do so, for she knew that they would consider her the enemy. And she was not.

She explained the endless dreams of universes collapsing and beginning, at the hand of whoever was in possession of the Tesseract.

“I don’t know who created it, but I do know that the Cosmic Cube is too powerful for anyone from what I’ve been dreaming. Steve knows this. He’s seen how it reacted to the Red Skull.”

“And you’re just immune to it?” Fury asked, hands resting under his chin.

“I don’t know really. When I started going through puberty, I would blow out multiple lights, and I’ve had people actually slam into an invisible barrier when I was angry.” She shrugged, folding her hands together. “Quite fun to see their idiotic faces-”

“You sent out an energetic force field that blew out my entire suit!” Tony Stark had arrived. Scratches were on his face as he tossed the helmet onto the table. Laila ignored it, sensing the arc reactor in his chest.

“It’s not like you can build another one Tony-” Steve started.

“Your father atomized it, did he not?” She asked, standing. “You rediscovered the element when the palladium was poisoning you.”

“How do you know any of this?” He stepped in front of her.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t give it to him, so he had to find a way. It’s a pure energy source, and he wanted to make the world a better place with it, like you’re doing with Stark Tower.” Laila felt Tony’s reactor link to her. Her eyes slightly glowed at the connection. “If I had palladium poisoning, I would build a new arc reactor too. Wouldn’t be to hard. I’ve seen your plans-”

“You better stop talking astro girl-”

“I could take one look at that thing, and build it. Not hard.” She was inches from the genius’s face, a smirk evident.

Fury stood back up and walked to both of the fighting kids, pushing them apart. “Behave, or I’ll have you both locked up. No fights on the deck.”

Tony forcefully nodded. There was something about the girl that seemed too familiar. He didn’t like it, but he felt almost vulnerable with her knowledge. She knew too much for a twenty year old.

“You’re eye’s glowed.” Steve raised an eyebrow, eyeing her carefully. “Then his chest glowed.”

“It’s the Tesseract.” The girl shrugged. “I can sense the element, and link to it.”

“The Tesseract does communicate.” Clint spoke up, memories of having it inside his head pushing forward. “It showed me things, but that was when Loki was in control of it. If she’s telling the truth, then no one was in control of it when she touched it. So it took host to her, giving her the abilities she has now.”

“Except, who took it from your back yard?” Natasha asked Laila. “In two thousand and one, it was in S.H.I.E.L.D. possession. How did it get there in the first place?”

“I don’t know.” Her voice wavered slightly, hiding the truth. “I just saw a flash of light and went to examine it. I was a curious seven year old. Shoot me for it.”

“Alright all of you.” Fury held his hands up. “There are more out there with this Zemo man. I want Barton and Stark on the scene after The Enchantress and Executioner. Captain, you and Romanoff will go after Wonder Man. The more we capture, the more of Loki’s plan we can figure out, and why Zemo wants Smith.”

“What about me?” Laila stared at him.

“You’re staying on this Helicarrier. We’re getting Banner here to test you.”

“Ah, no. I’ve survived for thirteen years with the cosmic energy flowing through me, and I’m not going to be your test subject.” She scoffed, “The Tesseract was taken from you because you were forming weapons that could devastate the entire universe, you’re not using me to create your weapons. Like I said, my power, my control.”

“How often are you around Stark?” Clint asked, holding back a smirk.

“I don’t have time for teenagers.” Stark huffed.

“And I don’t have time for a man and his play toys.” Laila retorted.

“Just shut up. I still want Banner to run the necessary tests.” Fury stood straight, circling her carefully. “Especially on your bracelets. That’s not Earth technology.”

“I created them.” A convincing lie, she thought. “And, correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t force Stark in here with his arc reactor and suit.”

“She’s got a point. But they’ve tried.” Stark nodded, but Fury sent a glare in his direction.

“Don’t make me force you Agent Smith. I see promise with you.”

Laila huffed, the gloves automatically forming over her hands. She didn’t want a fight. She didn’t want to earn his mistrust either. Everyone around her was ready to fight her off if needed, and she could sense it.

“When will Banner be arriving?” She asked calmly, the bracelets retracting their defenses.

“He is on his way.”

“I just have one question.” Clint spoke up again, everyone’s eyes falling on him. “How were you able to take Loki down? The man packs a wallop, we’ve fought him before.”

“I’m done with questions.” Laila walked away, trying to ignore her pounding heartbeat. She knew why Loki was taken down easily.

He let her beat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a looooong time. Life is just getting in the way. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter Five

“Sir, do you think letting her go was a good idea?”

“Agent Smith will not cause any harm. I just want to make sure that those bracelets won’t cause accidental damage to anyone else.” Fury answered Maria Hill, his second in command. She brought up the footage of the cells holding Zemo and Loki.

Zemo was awake, walking around his cell like it was home. Loki was in the corner of his, hands in shackles. He didn’t speak, or even look into the camera.

“Sir, I think you should see this.” Hill called him over, and pointed to the screen. “There. That’s Smith. She’s outside Loki’s cell.”

“Just keep a watch on her.” He nodded, walking away from the monitor.

~****~

“Why?”

Loki’s head turned toward Laila’s soft, too quiet voice.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know what you want me to explain, child.” The god answered, turning his head away again.

“I read your file. The full uncensored file” Laila breathed out, calming herself once again. Give him the chance to explain. “You killed thousands of innocent people. Including Phil Coulson. A man who didn’t deserve to be stabbed in the back.” Her voice changed into curt and judgmental. She hadn’t know that Loki had killed him. She only knew of his attack and attempted take over of the planet.

Loki didn’t answer. He kept to himself, eyes focusing on the wall.

“I believed that you were the kindest man.” She paused, eyes studying him. “I believed that you were trying to help me become a better person. To help me control this ridiculous ‘ability’ I possess. And when I learned of what you did, when I saw some of the footage of your attack, I knew you weren’t the same person. I believed that you somehow had changed into a better person.” Her head fell, stray curls falling forward. “But now, it all, all seems like a lie. You,” She paused, breathing in deeply to stop from crying. “You let me believe that you actually cared an ounce about me. When all you wanted was a weapon to fight your battles.” Her voice broke as a tear fell from her eyes.

“If I had wanted you as a weapon I would have taken you as a child.” Loki spat, standing, and walking toward her. She didn’t move, holding her head high to meet his enraged gaze through the thick cell. “But your innocence made me leave you. I could not subject you to the evils of the universe. I could not let that happen.”

“Then why did you come back, year after year?”

“You were not scared of me.” He answered truthfully. “You looked at me like I was the best thing that happened to you in your young life. I had never been looked at like that before. Like a hero.”

“If you weren’t so keen on being the trickster, you could be considered a hero in your realm.” Laila breathed out, pressing her hand on the glass without realizing. “I know the myths, I know what the Tesseract as shown me, and I know you thrived off it. You had a family you betrayed back in Asgard. As from what you told me, they loved you. And you threw their love away-”

“My father stole me for political purposes and I was under my brothers shadow.” Loki spat angrily, fist banging the nearest wall.. “You once told me that you were invisible in your fathers eyes, because of your sister. I saw much of myself in you.”

“Sorry to break it to you, Lord Laufeyson, but I don’t plan on ruling over the Earth. Or the Universe for that matter.”

“I never thought you would have that desire.” Loki responded quietly, pressing his hand against the glass with hers. “I saw a lonely young child, reaching out. Whether you believe it or not child, the person I was is far away from my mind.”

“The only thing special about me was that I touched that godforsaken cube.” Laila snarled, both hands hitting the glass as hard as she could. “You’re cold, and detached. You kill, because it’s fun, you take control of people. Good and honest people.” Her eyes fell to the ground when her voice broke again. The girl was having a hard time believing the words that were falling from her mouth.

“I have no desire to rule over this realm any more. I came here to stop him.” Loki responded, eyes flashing toward Zemo’s cell, catching the villain watching.

Laila wanted to so desperately believe Loki. But Phil, and all the others who died. She couldn’t phantom it. The damage of those involved and their families was too great.

“You don’t believe me.” He stated sadly. “I knew this day would come. It was a matter of time before you learned about my past.”

“You hid everything about yourself from me.” Laila unlatched the pendant from her neck, hand shaking. “You betrayed my trust. And I, I was young, but not stupid-”

“Please” Loki’s voice was low and cracking. His eyes caught hers, hand tightening into a fist against the cell glass. “Keep the pendant.

“How do I know it’s not a weapon?” She paused, gripping the pendent tighter in her palm.

“It is a custom of the Aeisr to gift it to those we care for.”

“Loki, don’t-” Laila’s eyes fell closed.

“Laila,” His breath was finally mingling with hers, his fingers running delicately among her waist, causing chills to erupt throughout her skin.

“No,” Her voice caught, knowing that the cell could never hold him. Loki pulled Laila closer, her body pressed fully against his, the armor dissolving into the golden dust. Her head shook, trying to pull away, pushing against the leather, only to find her hands gripping it.

Laila couldn’t. This, what they had, whatever it was, felt just right. She was young, and naive and sometimes stupid. This should and probably would be considered one of those moments.

His forehead pressed tenderly to hers, noses brushing, forcing the memory of earlier back into the girls mind.

“This is wrong, Loki-”

“But is it, dear Laila? Following your heart cannot be wrong.”

Laila’s hand tangled in Loki’s hair, pulling harshly for their lips to meet. The feeling was burning, sweltering in her chest. The thrill of possibly being caught with someone considered the enemy was white hot, driving her to push for more.

Loki’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, but before he could continue, Laila abruptly pulled away.

“I,” She breathed, chest heaving and cheeks flushed pink. “I can’t.”

He took a step forward, only to be stopped.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Laila whispered, tears rimming her eyes, regretting every blasphemous word that plummeted from her lips. “Get back in the cell.”

“Laila-”

“I will use deadly force Loki.” Her voice quivered, but he knew she was serious. “I, I can’t see you. Not any more.”

Her eyes were afraid to meet his as she walked away after he faded into the cell. Some part of her was screaming for her to go back, let him go, and run. The other part was angry for falling for him, and wanted him to suffer for lying, and for the murder of Coulson.

~****~

“Bruce, I need a favor!!” Tony shouted at the doctor, finally out of his suit. He jogged over, shaking the mans hand.

“Really Tony, couldn’t do it yourself for once?” He bantered, rolling his eyes. “What is it?”

“Woah, no foreplay first? I’m disappointed green.” Tony smirked, but the other man didn’t. Not a joking mood then, Tony thought and pulled a vile out of his pocket, holding it up to the other man. “I need you to run this blood against hers.”

The doctor eyed Tony suspiciously, taking the vial. “Why? What’s going on?”

“It’s just a hunch, but I did something twenty years ago. And, it’s complicated.” Tony whispered, his normal façade dropping quickly. “Just do this for me okay? I’ll buy you a new lab. With everything you want.”

“Tony, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying?” Bruce asked, and the other man nodded. “Peppers gonna kill you.”

“Well, she knows. But not too much. I don’t either, so please do this? Thanks big guy!” Tony flashed a grin and patted Bruce’s arm.

The doctor stood their a minute, mouth slightly agape.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

~****~

“Now, you haven’t felt any abnormalities have you?” Dr. Banner asked Laila, scanning her with one of the newest StarkScanners. Within a minute of that, he was drawing blood and trying to start a conversation.

“Other than the casual light bulb exploding, no. I’ve grown used to it.” The girl sighed, scratching the needle site. “Caused a little problems with computers when I would take them apart too, but I fixed that.”

“I’ve heard of some of your thesis’ from Culver. Read the one on gamma rays. How old were you when you wrote that?” Bruce scanned her wrist carefully, watching her.

“Fourteen. I kind of skipped high school, seeing as I tested beyond the normal teenage capacity. But I knew that, I was just waiting.” The girl smiled. “I read all your research too. I was very thrilled to actually finally meet you. Even under these circumstances.”

“The bracelets, what are they made from? I’ve never seen a steel alloy like this before, but the trace they’re making is a powerful one.” Bruce smiled, gently taking her wrist. “They fit perfect to you, and adjust automatically, correct?”

“Uru. And yes, they do.” She nodded. It was nice to be around someone who could understand her.

“I have heard of that. And from what I can tell, you’re in no danger. If you take these off, which I strongly do not recommend, you would have enough power to blow a hole in the universe.”

“What?” Laila’s eyes widened. She had known she was powerful, but not that powerful.

“I studied the Tesseract last time I was on this Helicarrier. It had enough power to do much more damage than you, but you, you’re almost a cosmic being. Actually, I think you might be more powerful than the Tesseract.” His fingers traced over the uru, not knowing it’s origin. Not knowing the enemy, in his eyes, had given them to her.

“I read up on the Tesseract,” She nodded, “I know it’s powerful.”

“Top secret.”

“It’s not hard to hack when you’ve got a mind like mine.” The girl tapped her temple with a smile.

“I guess not. I really think you and Tony should have a sit down, and just talk tech. Because I swear, your brain is like his, just a little less cocky.”

Laila laughed, shaking her head.

“The man has a strong disliking of me Dr. Banner. I really don’t like him either. And thank you for telling me I’m not cocky, it’s appreciated.”

“You can call me Bruce. Fury seems to want you on the team, and I accept that.” The doctor smiled. “Where did you get these? I know you didn’t make them. It’s not earth technology.”

“A gift from, well, from a guardian angel perhaps.” Her memory flooded back to when she was sixteen.

“So it’s a secret?”

“I think I would be in more trouble then usual.” She smiled slightly. “If patchy actually knew that I lied, I would be in the brig with the others…” She admitted.

“One other question. Before you came here, Fury had the video of the detention block up.” Bruce looked over her arm slowly, and she visibly tensed. “The dialogue couldn’t be heard. And it blacked out for a couple minutes before you left. Force field?”

“I don’t know. He’s got magic. Maybe he didn’t want them to hear why I was able to take him down-”

“Listen, I don’t see you as a threat Laila. But whatever is happening between you and that man is not safe. Fury would have locked you up if I hadn’t intervened.” He grabbed a folder from the near by table, holding it up to view. “This, well, this is your psychological profile. I read it over before you came in. A child having dreams of collapsing universes is not normal.”

“As you know, I came in contact with the Tesseract when I was seven. It affected me. I don’t know why I dream about those events, or anything else for that matter.” Her tone had turned dark, and Banner’s eyes searched hers. She was grim, the memories of other dreams filling her already chaotic mind.

“Having so much cosmic energy should drive a person insane.”

“Having so much gamma radiation should drive someone insane.” The girl snapped, hopping down from the table. “I know I should have just dissolved into cosmic dust for that matter, but obviously I was meant to control the abilities I have, just as you control yours. My anger makes it much worse.”

“Fair.” He nodded, taking a step back. “Do you know what you can absorb, energy wise?”

“Over the years, I’ve absorbed almost every energy and experimented. It gets stored to be used for later. If I don’t use it, the bracelets recycle it.”

“Recycle it?”

“I’ve powered my apartment with it. The bracelets are specially designed to keep the cosmic flow equal throughout my system. So if harmful beta rays or nuclear energy are near me, they clean it and I can expel it safely into an electrical system or the air as well. I’ve done my research.”

“That’s not earth technology…” He examined the symbols carefully. “I’ve seen these symbols before.”

Laila pulled her wrist away hastily, crossing her arms to hide the bracelets and turned away.

“That’s Asgardian technology.” He slipped his glasses off, turning her to face him. “Those symbols are etched all over Thor’s hammer.”

“Well, yes. I had help. If I hadn’t gotten these when I did, a lot of innocent people could have died. He was helping me prevent that.”

“I just need to make sure that he isn’t controlling you. Laila, this is very important. Whatever he has promised you, what ever he has given to you, it’s not worth it.” Banner approached her cautiously. She sensed his discomfort, his distrust, forcing her to back away cautiously. “The man is nuts…”

“Doctor Banner,” Natasha rushed in, her uniform torn in various areas and hair disheveled. “We’ll need you to get in a jet out of here. Zemo and his team is loose, and it’s not safe-”

“I understand Widow.” He held his hand up, sighing. “Laila, you need to come with me.”

“Ah, no.” She shook her head violently. “I’m needed here and unless Fury directs me off this Helicarrier, then I’m staying. They need me more than they might realize.”

“She’s right doc, we need her out there.” Natasha nodded. “Escort him to a jet Agent Smith.”

Laila nodded as Bruce collected his things and followed behind her. Despite picking at her for information on Loki, her respect for the man was sky high compared to Stark. Bruce seemed to believe that she was a good person in this, questioning the things keeping her in check.

“You need to stay away from Loki, Laila.” He stopped them right outside the hanger. “I don’t know what he’s told you, or what you’ve done, but his mind isn’t on right.”

“He has never hurt me.” She whispered, her voice quiet in the chaos surrounding them. Laila knew Loki wouldn’t hurt her, or others if she asked. “He doesn’t want too. He’s not here to take over this planet.”

“You don’t know that-”

“You don’t know him.” She snapped, jaw tightening in anger. “You sent him away with no chance for redemption. He hasn’t and never will harm me, understand Dr. Banner?”

“You don’t know him either Laila.”

“I’ve known him for thirteen years.” She held her hand out, motioning for him to get on the Quinjet. “If you would please not mention this till after the mission Doctor, I would really appreciate it.”

“I can’t promise you anything Laila.” He nodded, walking onto the jet. “You be careful of your trust in him.”

Laila tiled her head up, watching the jet fly out safely before heading up to the main deck.

“What’s the scenario Legolas?” She quietly jumped up next to Clint, who’s bow was at the ready.

“Ug, really, that name?” The archer rolled his eyes, a smirk playing upon his lips. “Zemo escaped with the help of The Enchantress, The Executioner and Wonder Man. No doubt that there is another waiting for them to escape. They’re still the least of our worries.” He responded, eyes following everyone.

“Why is that?”

“Loki was let go, but he can’t be found.” Clint jumped down. “This ain’t training anymore, rookie.”

Laila gracefully swung down, landing right next to him with little noise. Her heart was torn. Could she fight Loki again? Would he put a fight back this time, and initially hurt her if he had too? Her mind was questioning what needed to happen and what she wanted to happen.

“He’s been sighted on the lower decks.” Clint announced, pressing a finger to his earpiece. “Anyone available, the lower decks. Loki and Zemo has been spotted fighting on the lower decks.”

‘If he wants me, he can fight me.’ Laila breathed out, following Clint down to the lower decks.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is captured, and the Avengers learn somewhat of he and Laila's past.

“How,” The sword hit the scepter harshly, creating sparks around the villain and trickster in the damaged area. “Can, you, desire,” The masked man hit with every word, getting blocked constantly by Loki’s magical shield or scepter. “Such a creature? She is nothing, Son of Odin!”

Loki twisted his wrist causing black smoke to surround Zemo. He then summoned power into the scepter, knocking the masked man over.

“That is not your judgment to call Zemo. Leave the mortal out of your plans, and I shall let you live.” He held the staff to the mans throat.

“Oh, this is grand.” He laughed manically, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. “I never thought the God of Mischief would feel this way about anyone. But a mortal? And she told you that she would no longer like to see you. Tell me, Odinson, why keep affection for a creature who doesn’t return your feelings?”

Loki let out an angry cry, ready to stab the man when a bullet hit his armor, deflecting it somewhere else.

“Loki, stop this now.” Natasha shouted, Steve standing behind her, shield bared.

“The Widow and the Solider.” He spoke, keeping his foot on Zemo’s chest. “Tell me, if I killed this man, would you kill me?”

“We don’t want any death Loki. We just want to know what the two of you were planning. That’s all.” Steve held his shield up, circling the men.

“You would allow the death of your agent if he is not stopped.” Loki snarled, the sharp blade of the scepter at Zemo’s neck.

“Tell them then, Odinson. The accidental creation of one of the most powerful beings in this universe, and all you want is for it to live.” Zemo laughed maniacally again. “What shall she live for, if not to serve my purpose?”

“Your Wonderman is down and the Executioner and Enchantress have fled. You have nothing to make your plan possible. Give up this, and I will give you to the mortals. They would not kill you. They would lock you away.”

The sound of metal landing near indicated Tony’s arrival in another suit.

“When’s Th’oreal coming, we have his brother.” He pointed to Loki, who in turn threw a nasty look at him.

“We have your lovely associates taken care of Loki. I especially like the Wonderman. How was he created huh?” Clint dropped from overhead, bow and arrow pointing at the god.

“He is a creation of ionic energy to fight you.” Zemo answered, catching their attentions. “I created him solely for the purpose of destroying and killing Loki. His strength is super human and his abilities are the most amazing.”

“Give up this quest. Give up finding Laila and using her for whatever your planning.” Steve stepped closer.

Loki felt his feet kicked from under him. His armor clanked loudly against the floor, knocking the helmet off and the scepter out of reach. Zemo landed in front of him, taking and using the scepter to blast the team away.

“I will take down every person who stands in my way to get to her. I wish you the best in her protection when she doesn’t even trust you anymore!” Zemo used the scepter to send a stream of light beside Loki, a massive hole appearing. “Give her over to me, and nothing will happen to you-”

Laila jumped down from overhead, landing behind Zemo, using her gun to call his attention.

“Brave child.” The man turned, twisting the scepter in his hand, launching relentlessly at Laila.

“C’mon Barney, I know you can do better than that.” Her voice wavered, the hits becoming blocked. Several shots were fired from her gun, each barely missing Zemo by millimeters She was graceful and delicate in her movements. But he was too strong for her, and with each hit, her force field weakened, draining her physically.

“You are nothing, but a foolish mortal girl.”

The force field finally gave, leaving Laila to be thrown into the wall behind her. The scepter cut through her uniform, a long, bloody gash appearing at her side.

“Too bad you’ll be dead when I take everything from you.” Zemo stood in front of her, using the scepters blade to lift her head, eyes meeting his “So young and brilliant. What a shame, that I have to murder you. You would make a lovely bride-”

A crash was heard and Laila’s eyes widened, finding Loki’s back to her. Zemo had been thrown back, falling near the hole he created.

“I swore to protect this girl for the entirety of her existence whether she has trust in me or not.” He bellowed. The scepter magically appeared in his hand, as did his helmet upon his dark hair. He angrily blasted another hole next to the other, forcing Zemo to nearly fall into the darkness below.

“Love will be your downfall Odinson.” Zemo swore, pushing himself into the gaping hole. Laila scrambled painfully forward, finding him zooming off on the back of Wonderman. In seconds a blast of green zoomed up, causing the floor to crumble beneath her body.

An arm enveloped hers, the gash at her side burning. Her feet were dangling dangerously from the rapidly moving Helicarrier, as her voice became increasingly louder.

“Loki-” She breathed, gripping on for dear life.

“Give me your other hand, little Laila.” Loki breathed out, face drawn with worry.

The strain was evident to her wound, but with any strength left, Laila reached up and grabbed his hand, feeling it tighten around hers. Loki pulled her up, arms around her in an instant to help her gain control.

“You are bleeding greatly-”

“Loki, let her go.” Steve stood up, scratches evident over his face and body. Clint was beside him, pointing his arrow at the god.

“And let you subject her to the danger you would not stop? I think not.” He pushed her behind him, keeping a hand around her wrist.

“You’re the one putting her in danger.”

“Speak again soldier, and I will-”

“Stop!” Laila broke free, standing in front of Loki. Her hands pushed gently against his chest, pleading with her eyes for him to discontinue his words. She turned, facing the others, eyes bright and firm. “Do I look like I can’t handle this? He won’t hurt you. I can promise that-”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. He’s possessing you!” Clint shouted, agitated and annoyed.

“Do I look possessed Clint? No. He wouldn’t be able to do that anyways. Think about it. No glow stick of destiny.” Laila rolled her eyes, pointing to the scepter “He has not harmed any of you intentionally tonight. It’s hard to believe, but let us go quickly and quietly-”

“You know what he did to Manhattan two years ago Laila. We cannot allow the enemy to escape. Stand down.” Steve shouted, his usual demeanor gone. Laila backed up, her bracelets activating once again.

“Please just listen to me Steve.” Laila’s voice wavered, worry finally evident. “I’ve known him since I was young. He hasn’t harmed me at all, and he won’t harm you. Please just stop. It was the past,”

“He is an enemy!” Clint added, arrow aimed at the both of them. “Laila, what the hell has gotten into you?”

“She obviously is under one of his spells.” Steve spoke up again. “Get him, and I’ll grab her.”

Clint nodded, shooting the arrow at Loki’s looming figure. Laila shot a force field out, shattering the arrow into pieces. The noise of guns distracted them, an array of bullets came from the side, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shooting at Loki,

They didn’t care that Laila was with him.

He grabbed Laila from behind, kneeling with her beneath him, the bullets bouncing in great numbers off his armor. Laila gripped his arms, eyes closed. He was protecting her, just like had always promised. A green smoke filtered around them and within seconds her vision gave into darkness as her wound burned. 

~****~

“Where’s Loki?” Natasha slowly walked over, followed by an injured Stark.

“He got away. But he didn’t fight.” Steve shook his head. “He seems to have Laila under some sort of spell, or something.”

“I don’t think that’s the issue.” Banner walked in, watching his back.

“Bruce, what happened? Can you explain any of this?” Natasha asked, gripping her wrist where the pain flared.

“I don’t think Loki has the desire to kill or harm Laila. He was protecting her.”

“Protecting her? Why would the God of Mischief and _Lies_ have that desire?” Tony asked, taking his helmet off.

“Be quiet.” The man hissed, beckoning his fellow team mates to follow. “I watched the security tape from earlier, and noticed that he didn’t approach her like the way he did with Romanoff before. He was, well, ashamed.”

“Can a _thing_ like him be, ashamed? He tried to take over the planet, and kill people and you think he’s ashamed?” Tony rolled his eyes. “I know you have a thing for Laila, Bruce. You want to study her because of what she has, but she’s not on our side. Not anymore.” Tony spat, his hopes from earlier pushed away. It couldn’t be her.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has had Zemo under radar for years. Even before Loki came to Earth.” Natasha spoke, following Bruce toward the lab. “Any surveillance only shows Zemo, The Enchantress, The Executioner, and Wonderman. And we know of his other operatives, whom they have caught. But Laila has been watched by Zemo and his henchmen for about four years now. _Before_ Loki came here. Which is one of the main reason S.H.I.E.L.D. brought her in.”

“At the Culver University incident with Colonel Ross,” Clint continued, staying close to Natasha as the others followed to one of the labs. Tony typed something into the keyboard, having JARVIS make the cameras go dark. “S.H.I.E.L.D. had gamma sensors everywhere. They were trying to get to Bruce before Ross, but the sensors picked up on a stronger signal. That is when Hill and Fury found Laila. She had been ushering students and civilians out of the building Bruce was trapped above in.”

“I also believe she was trying to reason with some of the soldiers as to Banner situation.” Natasha swiped a near by screen, bringing up some of the video footage. “We recognized her from Zemo’s videos I had acquired as a double agent. Fury said he saw promise. But following the council, Clint and I knew they all saw a weapon if the tesseract failed.”

“So he had Tasha and I training her to become more than an agent. They wanted a weapon, worse than the both of us.” Clint stated quietly, arms crossed angrily over his chest. “We of course trained her to the best of her abilities, knowing she would trust us more than Fury when the time came-”

“So you let a _teenager_ be turned into a weapon?” Tony nearly shouted, setting his helmet off to the side. “I thought you two were on the good side of S.H.I.E.L.D-”

“Coulson convinced Fury to have us train Laila, so no one else would get the chance.” Natasha’s eyes narrowed at the genius, watching his agitation grow. “I had no idea of what she could do. All we knew was that her cosmic radiation was through the roof for a human.”

“And not like Starks.” The archer responded. Tony tossed an angry look in his direction. “We never wanted to use her as a weapon. Coulson wanted her for the team.”

“Bull shit. The council thought otherwise.” Tony shook his head. “Fury wanted Phase 2 to happen, and since he lost the Tesseract two years ago, she’s the next best thing.”

“Tony’s right.” Banner added, digging through his bag, to pull out papers. He set a file down, and turned the pages quickly. “Are you sure we aren’t bugged?”

“Tony set JARVIS to it already.” Steve answered quietly.

“Upon scanning the bracelets earlier,” Bruce produced a photo of the bracelets, “I realized they are containment. They keep the cosmic energy flowing evenly through her, and when she absorbs anything, because she can, it cleans the energy and she uses it mostly for a force field. There are blasters, much like Tony’s Iron Man suit, but from the looks of it, they are rarely used. I sensed nothing sinister about it. They serve their purpose in keeping her alive.”

“What do you mean, keeping her alive? And who gave those to her?” Tony asked, sifting through the photos. “S.H.I.E.L.D. nor Stark Industries has developed anything like this.”

“She’s had them since being recruited.” Natasha spoke up again, taking a closer look. “Never took them off, never used them in training, and they adjusted automatically over her uniform. At first I figured they were some sort of religious thing, considering the markings, but after witnessing them adjust, I figured she built them herself. She’s not stupid.”

“The gloves are a fail safe.” Bruce smiled. “She hasn’t been trained properly on how to harness the energy, so these keep it from overload. They’re laced with her DNA. All I know is that the writing among them is in Asgardian. Much like Thor’s hammer.”

“So she’s been working with Loki, possibly for years?” Tony asked, a pain entering his mind. “She could be working with him-”

“Laila isn’t working with Loki.” Clint interrupted Tony, irritated with the assumptions. “She was under surveillance before she was officially brought in.”

“You don’t know that Legolas!”

“Laila had no idea who was behind the Manhattan Incident until it happened.” Natasha responded. “I know a lie when I see one, Stark, and Laila was devastated when Coulson was killed.”

“There is the possibility that she’s known Loki since she was a child.” Bruce stopped Tony from continuing. “She referred to a ‘guardian angel’ earlier. I figured it was Loki, meaning, she’s known the god for years-”

“I told you-”

“Remember when Thor disappeared for a bit after leaving with Loki and the Tesseract?” The doctor interrupted again, bringing up another chart on the display.

“This is the spike in cosmic radiation in two thousand and one. It matches the spike from when Thor used the Tesseract to take Loki back to Asgard. Natasha brought up earlier that S.H.I.E.L.D. had it in their possession at that time. Laila came in contact with it on the night of this spike, and I’m assuming she met Loki, unaware of what or who he was.”

“So the Tesseract sent Loki back in time.” Clint nodded slowly. “That’s thirteen years ago.”

“Every year on that same night, there was another spike, matching the first. Up until two thousand and seven. It stopped suddenly for three years, with no cube detected.” Bruce slid the chart to another screen, bringing up a new one. “In two thousand and ten, the cosmic radiation spiked again, and I believe she attained the bracelets. By the looks of it, Loki made them specifically for her, so the cosmic energy wouldn’t kill her, or those around her. From the scans, only she can control them.”

“How do you know that she can? How do we not know he’s using her as a weapon? Because if S.H.I.E.L.D. had the idea, so can Loki.” Steve asked.

“It’s her DNA. They work with her body, her mind. They’re attached to her, and only her. She’s the only one who can control them.” The doctor smiled proudly.

“Why are you smiling Banner? We have now one more possible threat to look out for. And you’re excited?” Tony snapped, shaking his head.

“You know she’s not a threat Tony. She linked to you by accident.” Banner tapped the arc reactor in his suit. “Her cosmic energy sensed yours, which is why her eyes glowed earlier. You felt it. You emit the same rays she does, which is how S.H.I.E.L.D. has been able to keep track of you. They’re not as strong but they are the same. And you have other reasons to believe that she’s not a threat either.”

“Low blow Jekyll, low blow.” The man’s eyes narrowed, another wave of pain entering his head.

“What is he talking about?” Steve asked, confused.

“Nothing. It’s personal.” Tony rolled his eyes, but felt the others eyes upon him.

“You would politely inform us if you were dying again.” Natasha walked around him, arms still crossed.

“Not that you wouldn’t be happy about that. Back to the whole element of the Tesseract, I didn’t touch the it when I was a kid. I rediscovered the element my father did- Oh shit.” He sighed, realizing what had just happened.

“That’s why Loki couldn’t control you with the scepter.” Natasha spoke quickly, the others listening intently.

“Look at it this way.” The doctor sat on the stool, sliding his glasses off in frustration. “Laila has known Loki for thirteen years. But she’s known the Loki _after_ the Manhattan incident. She did not know of the Loki before. He was jumping for all that time from wherever he was. From what Thor as explained, time runs different in Asgard compared to us. Plus they are light years away. For Laila, it has been thirteen years. For Loki, longer. He didn’t come to her again until tonight, and that’s when he fought off Zemo.”

“Why are you so convinced that she isn’t a threat?” Steve asked, almost confused with the talk of time travel.

“Has she harmed any of you? She fought beside you, right? You would think by now that she would have done something.”

“Maybe it’s a part of his plan. He’s had one before.” Steve answered. “I mean, I don’t want to believe that Laila is on his side. That doesn’t seem like her. But she did protect him from Barton and myself. He could be controlling her.”

“But she fought him on the streets.” Clint added, “And took him down.”

“Loki let her.” Bruce brought up the video footage. “You can’t hear their voices because of her force field, but she’s crying in the last couple seconds after the black out went away. She just found something out from Zemo. Her, guardian angel, as she had put it earlier, had apparently wanted her to fight his battles. I firmly believe that Laila had no idea what he had done before she met him. She probably found more out later, because of her hacking abilities, but refused to believe it was the same person-”

“Why would Laila hack S.H.I.E.L.D?” Steve asked.

“What does a genius do when bored?” Bruce responded, looking to Tony.

“Yea, but I’m not an amateur-”

“Laila, an amateur?” Clint scoffed, tossing his phone to Tony. “The girl totally redesigned your original Stark Phone. It runs off cosmic energy found in the air, and doesn’t need to be recharged.”

“That is crap.” The angered man threw the phone back, ignoring the questions. No one could possibly do that to a phone. Not even himself. Plus, she was most likely working with enemy now. Though, that thought felt odd. His head felt light, but he unwillingly continued to speak. “This is just part of Loki’s plan. He’s probably taken her to Zemo by now. Who will do what he wants, and kill her. I think we should stop her, and take the both of them into custody.”

“You remove the bracelets Tony, you remove her protection.” The doctor intervened, stepping in front of him. “She could accidentally blow a hole in the universe if those are removed. She’s too powerful for her own good, which is why the bracelets were created in the first place. We haven’t seen Loki in two years. We don’t know what happened in his time-”

“Are you on his side now Banner?” Tony placed his helmet back on. “On the side of a chaotic man who murdered thousands of people?”

“Stark has a point. I mean, she has to be under some sort of spell or something. She kept saying ‘He won’t hurt you’ or ‘He hasn’t harmed me’. There is something else there-” Steve started.

“If she sees him as a ‘guardian angel’ then of course she’s going to stop you from hurting him.” Natasha cut him off, waving her hand in order to ignore the fuming genius beside her. “If Bruce is correct, then she grew up with the belief he was protecting her, even if he really wasn’t.”

“We can’t trust her judgment now. She should be considered emotionally compromised.” Steve added, standing next to Natasha.

“All of you, stop.” Clint stepped between his team mates. “Bruce has done more than enough research. We can, as of now, consider Laila kidnapped by a hostile force, or multiple and is possibly considered compromised.” Turning his head, he bore into Tony, holding his hand up at him as a warning. “Stark, you stand down. I’ve worked with Laila enough to know she wouldn’t willingly follow Loki if he had plans to harm anyone.”

“I’m going after them on my own.” He snarled, feet carrying him reluctantly away from everyone. The words falling from his mouth were no longer his own. “I’ll prove that she’s not part of this anymore. You’re sentiment towards the girl is terrible. She isn’t one of us.”

“Stark that isn’t a smart idea.” Steve answered, still confused a little about the situation. “You go after them, you’re against us. The team.”

“Then we, are no longer a team.” He turned away, leaving the rest of his team behind.

 _Find the girl, and bring her to me, Man of Iron._ A green swirl appeared around the genius’ head, sinking into his ears. The blasters in his suit began, and Tony zoomed from the Helicarrier, determination not of his own settling in.

“Stark is a loose cannon. But if he gets in our way, then we stop him.” Steve announced, anger showing in his face while he angrily shook his head. “Bruce, can you help with tracking?”

“Sure thing Captain.” The doctor nodded

“What about Loki and Agent Smith?” Clint asked, frustrated and annoyed.

“Once we get a location, we’ll go to them. Loki is still a hostile and she has been compromised, but if he’s protecting her, then maybe we can get answers out of them.”

“We’re on it, Cap.” The widow nodded, turning to the screen. “Surveillance is back up, but none of this conversation was heard.”

“Make sure the director knows nothing of it. We’re on our own.” Steve responded, hoping that there wouldn’t be any more issues.

Oh, how they were wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted this in a while, but thought I might update it. Man, I haven't even finished this, but I am slowly working on the ending. I have 12 chapters so far, so we'll see. I haven't abandoned them and I don't think I ever will.
> 
> Hopefully things make more sense as the story goes on. I wrote a huge chunk of this after I was in the hospital for a few days in 2012. Yea, it's that old...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, I still love these guys so much.


	7. Chapter Seven

“ _Heimdall, I know you can hear me. Send this message to Thor. His team of mortals is after me, and most likely her. I know he is looking for me. I shall leave us unclouded long enough for you to send this to him.”_

There was a sharp pain at her side, causing a groan to escape her cracked lips. Laila’s eyes slowly opened at the voice, knowing she was no longer on the Helicarrier. The stars shined brightly above her.

“What was that?” Laila asked, eyes opening even more. The girl looked around her, more pain emanating from her side. Through it, she could smell grass and leaves and nature. A forest then? “Where, where-”

“You’re with me.” His voice shocked her. Loki was sitting beside her, armor gone and most of his outer pieces laying elsewhere. The staff laid beside her, a green light flowing from the tip to her side. Laila’s head snapped up, trying to concentrate the healing. “Do not strain yourself. It is healing you.”

“We have to go back.” Laila demanded weakly, pulling herself up slowly, away from the scepter. “We have to fight with them. They, they’ll think you’ve got something planned for me.” She paused, watching his unmoving form. “You don’t, right?”

“Dear child, I have nothing planned for you. Others do, which is why I got you off that aircraft.” He finally stood, approaching her carefully. “Do you not remember?”

Laila closed her eyes, trying to remember what had conspired. Zemo had escaped and she nearly fell to her death through the floor on the Helicarrier. Steve and Clint… She stopped them from fighting Loki.

“I remember the bullets.” Her eyes opened, meeting his. “The other agents were shooting at you, and you shielded me from them. Then I recall a green smoke.”

“Correct. I teleported us away from there. You passed out in the process from your wound, so I brought us here. It is safe for now.” Loki stopped in front of her.

“It’s a forest.”

“I said for now. There is a place near by that I can take us to if need be. You could heal in peace, and we can leave.”

“We can’t just leave!” Her voice strained as she stumbled, leaning against a near by tree. “We can’t run from this. We need to fight-”

“I will not have you subjected to the tortures that monster has planned for you.” Loki snarled, stepping forward and grabbing her wrist.

“Well you would know all about monsters, now wouldn’t you?”

His hand let go, eyes turning dark before Laila realized what she had said.

“Loki-”

“You are right, young Laila. I do know about monsters.” He spat, skin suddenly changing to blue as his eyes faded from green to red. “Tell me, do I frighten you in my natural state? Do I scare you? Does this make you hate me even more than you already do?”

“I could _never_ hate you, Loki.” Laila breathed out, keeping her eyes on his. “Not like this. Never like this.”

“You lie-”

“So what? You can turn into a giant blue- Smurf? Like that would scare me. I’ve had nightmares about things far worse than a frost giant. But you don’t know that, because you’re too busy trying to convince yourself that I would turn you away because you turn blue.”

“You turned away from me when it seemed to benefit you.” His voice grew quiet, eyes catching hers once again.

“I did.” Laila held his gaze. “Because I had no idea what else to do. You don’t seem to understand what I have to face with Zemo, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers now chasing after me. The _moment_ I learned it was you who was responsible for the attack on Manhattan, I knew how much trouble I would be in. I may not be a huge part of your long life, but thirteen years for me now seemed almost wasted. But I pushed all my judgmental feelings away because you never once hurt me. You warned me. But what Zemo said, about a weapon, I felt so stupid for letting you in like I did.”

“At one point I might have turned you into a weapon. The thought crossed my mind when you were still so young. Still willing to come with me. But I could not take you. I did not have that desire.”

“I don’t know whether I should trust you or not.” Laila whispered, wincing in pain again. She pressed her hand to the gash, finding it covered in blood.

“What have I done to you, to ever make your faith waver?” Loki snapped, not paying attention to her painful expressions as he turned pale once again.

“You killed thousands of people.” She breathed, hand gripping the tree.

“That was years ago.”

“That was _two_ years ago.” She snarled, gripping the tree harder under her hands till she felt pain. “All the blood you have on your hands, and physically on your armor. Tell me, is that the blood of more innocent people you decided weren’t important?”

Loki did not answer. Instead he approached Laila, who was willing to fight him off. The god’s hands caught hers, and gripped her wrists tight enough to keep her from moving. She felt them become cold and unyielding.

“I am not the man you praised as a child. I am a murderer, a monster,” His skin began to turn blue again, his eyes brightening into red. “I am the nightmare my brothers kind told stories about for centuries. I lie, I trick others, I have used people and discarded them like garbage.”

His eyes met hers, flashing memories of past offenses into her head. Laila could see the attack on Manhattan in flashes, and others on his home world. She gasped when he stabbed right through Coulson’s chest, causing tears to swell in her eyes and pain to burn at her side again.

“Time in Asgard runs different. Thirteen years for you, Laila Smith, has been nearly half a century or more for me. I went back after the Tesseract took me to your home. I took my punishment.” He gripped her wrists a little tighter and memories of his mouth being gagged flashed into Laila’s head. Being thrown into the Isle of Silence after getting locked away for years. “I do not think the punishment my father lashed upon me was enough though. I deserved death. I deserved torture. I had my magic stripped away from me until such a time where I could use it. That time, was your four years.”

Tears fell silently from Laila’s closed eyes. The god was wondering in an oblivion. Nothing was around him. He was too thin, dirty, with blood streaked across his body. The God was suffering in his own world, and theirs just wanted him to suffer more.

“I am damaged. I am lost. I am nothing.” Loki spat angrily, finally letting her go. She stumbled forward, eyes wet and red. His tortured memories would not leave her mind when a thought dawned upon her.

“Because of your escaping to see me, your father banished you into the void.” Laila breathed, pushing her hand into her side. “Why would you do such a thing for me?”

“You are still bleeding far too much.” His voice wavered, dropping the subject almost immediately. She distracted him enough that he had forgotten about the gash. “Come, we must get you to safety.”

“I’m fine.” Laila protested weakly, feeling her body being lifted. “You shouldn’t care for a, a _mortal._ ” She whispered in disgust.

“But I do.” He summoned the scepter, and it appeared as a cane in Laila’s hands. “If you do not trust me enough, keep it until I have use for it.”

“Loki, I can walk-”

“You are a very unconvincing liar. The more you speak, the more energy you shall waste. The scepter can heal you when I get you to a safe location.”

Laila looked down at the cane in her hands. It was simple, yet elegant, the way she’d always imagined Loki’s things being.

She felt light in his arms as Loki walked quietly through the forest. He could feel the quickening of her heart, how conflicted the young girl was, and how she held back her fear of the unknown. She was making decisions she shouldn’t have to, because of him.

“Your thoughts are loud.” Laila muttered quietly, head resting on his shoulder. The leather was soft against her skin, but she still felt the pain emanate from her side. “Why am I not healing?”

“The staff’s power is cosmic. It disagreed with your healing process due to your cosmic energy. You will not heal properly without my abilities.”

“Why am I feeling what your feeling?”

“And what am I feeling, little one?”

“Scared.” Laila whispered. “For me. And you shouldn’t be.”

“My brother has said the same about you.” Loki responded quietly, hands gripping her tighter.

“So Thor knew who I was?”

“The version of Thor you met during my attack did not. But the later one you grew to know these past years did. He kept quiet and watched you for me. As did the All-Father.”

“I would figure,” She breathed out, trying to ignore the pain. “that the All-Father would have come for me already.”

“You are a very powerful cosmic being. Possibly more powerful than the thing that created you.” He nodded in approval. “My father has said the same, somewhat cautious of what could happen if you were forcefully removed.”

“Smart move on his part.” She paused again, holding the cane in her shaking hands. “Was it because I accepted you with no knowledge of what you had done, that you decided to not kill me?”

“Innocence has no judgment. You were not corrupted by the world. You did not judge me. You accepted me, and frightened not.”

Laila closed her eyes, her head falling onto his shoulder once again. Vague memories of the god from her childhood played in her mind. He taught her that being different was okay. He taught her about acceptance, loyalty, and love.

The day he would visit would always brighten her year. Laila had always wished for him to come more than once a year.

Her heart broke, thinking that this man could be evil. But the evidence proved the opposite. It was hard to accept it, but Laila fought deeply to keep a level head for the situation.

Laila’s rational side was fighting her heart, and it was beginning to wear down her emotions.

“Where are we, essentially?” She spoke again, pushing all thoughts of head and heart aside. That could be held off. It could wait.

“Not far from Manhattan. I could only get us so far.”

“They’ll be tracking us.”

“I have shrouded you from anything that could trace you. Heimdall will not see us unless I reveal my location, and it is not safe to do so.” He stopped for a moment, looking around. “This will be safe.”

Laila lifted her head, spying an old abandoned building with boarded windows and a few rusted wires.

“This is a horror movie.” She breathed out with a laugh, head falling back. “You’re going to kill me, and no one will think to look here.”

“I have no plans to kill you-”

“Loki, I was being ridiculous,” Laila shook her head as a pain rippled through her torso.

“I need to get you healed before it tries to spread.” The god spoke quickly, kicking a rotted door through. Getting a better look, Laila realized it had been used before. Loki had known where they were headed.

“You’ve been here before-” She stopped, cringing. He did not answer, but set her down gently, placing his leather tunic under her head. “Why are you doing this? You can let me die here, you know. I wouldn’t blame you for that-”

“I will not let you die on account of a mistake of my own.” Loki snarled, forcing Laila to become quiet. He had never spoken to her in such a manner before. Never. “Zemo knows more than he should. He has been watching you, and I let that happen. I will not allow your death tonight, Laila. The realms would burn if death took you from me.”

Laila felt a hand at her side, her uniform being torn more as the words played in her mind through the pain.

His hand pressed brutally onto the cut, forcing her to screw her eyes closed and forget anything but the pain.

“Forgive me for the agony. There is not much else I can do.” Loki’s voice was strained. He hated seeing Laila suffer at his account. “I am sorry.”

He took the cane into his hands, whispering words Laila didn’t understand as it turned back into a full length scepter. A green light emanated from the tip, some sort of mist wrapping around the injured girl’s midsection as it had earlier

“Breath, please little Laila, breath. I will not harm you as you may think.” Loki whispered, his other hand gently brushing back her curls. “I could never do such a thing.”

The words sunk into her mind, her breathing slowing as the pain began to subside. They had a calming effect, as her eye lids beginning to feel heavy, closing off the rest of the world to her.

~****~

“Your brother has returned to Midgard.”

“I know of this, Heimdall.”

“And yet your Avengers have considered Loki a hostile, responsible for the kidnapping of a young Midgardian by the name of Laila Smith.”

“He would not take her against her will. Loki knows better.” Thor looked out into the stars.

“Your father calls for you now.” Heimdall responded, eyes scanning the thunder god. Thor obeyed, taking his horse back to the palace. He stepped into the throne room, Odin sitting upon the throne.

“You have sent for me father?” The prince asked, gripping Mjolnir in his hand.

“Loki seems to be up to something Thor.” The king stood, approaching his son. “I do not know his plans, but I do not like what Heimdall has been seeing.”

“He is fulfilling his duty to the mortal.”

“Loki has no duty toward her. He cannot be a guardian toward a mortal. Especially with the feelings he obtains for her.”

“But she is a powerful mortal, and he is protecting her-”

“I believe for his own selfish purposes, as your team of Midgardians seems to have noticed.”

“You cannot possibly believe that your son would throw away everything to make the mortal into a weapon. You have seen him since his punishments Odin, he is not how he was.” Frigga interrupted them, approaching beside her husband. “He is closer to the Loki we knew.”

“They believe he is working with a man by the name of Baron Zemo, who is in cahoots with the Enchantress and Executioner.” The elder god turned, walking back up to his throne. “Loki is still lost, and that mortal is in danger because of it.”

“This has to do with the prophecy, does it not?” Thor realized, following his father. “ _‘A Son of Odin’s fate will attribute to the greatest creation -’_

“You will cease.” He demanded.

“You did not want Loki to find her.” The thunder god continued to follow Odin.

“But he did, and she will be imprisoned.” Odin declared, watching the horror light up in his wife’s eyes.

“You cannot do that Odin.” The woman shook her head. “She has not been given any tests to prove that she is of the dark cosmos.”

“The mortal does not have too. Her association with Loki from her young age has already forced the council of elders to make a decision.”

“Her association with my brother is one of affection.” Thor responded, recalling the times Loki escaped to see her, and the times he would speak of her out of nowhere.

“A mortal should not have trust in Loki, nor as much power as she does. You will go to Midgard Thor, and you will bring them both back to face judgment.”

“Father-”

“That is an order.” The elder gods scepter slammed onto the golden floor, and echo emanating throughout the hall.

“You cannot Odin. He is your son, you gave him his magic back-”

“Look at the chaos he has already caused Frigga.”

“In protecting the young girls life.” She responded, not knowing how to convince him otherwise.

“Thor will bring them here, and I will determine whether or not she is a danger.” He commanded, waving his son off. “You have your instructions.”

Thor nodded, unable to disagree. Loki would have to explain, and no one would listen. The thunderer grew angry, not knowing whether his brother had been lying or not for the past years.

He wished to believe that Loki wasn’t lying. But Odin could be correct.

Thor had to follow the orders given to him. Though, it didn’t mean he could find out information on his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Loki/OFC story. I hope you enjoy it. I have submitted it also to the thfrustration blog on tumblr, so it should be up hopefully within the week.
> 
> It is completed and I'll try to post at least once a week, but I do work. I will do my best! And the chapters will get longer as it goes on.
> 
> As always, feedback would be lovely. I hope you like my version of Loki, and little Laila (she's one of my favorites that I've created)


End file.
